Falling
by AmyC103
Summary: Me and my friends meet the Sand Sib's and Konoha 11. What will happen? And... what is with that odd building behind the gym! **Made for my friend Kristen. Rated M for lang!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this story is purely for my friend Kristen's enjoyment! We were both on AIM one day, and she said how much she wants me to right a story for her, so, here I am, posting the first chapter for her of it! YAY!! Well, I hope you like it Kristen! And NOO! I'm NOT going to tell you what happens next, so stop asking! LOL You just have to wait, like everyone else! I hope all of you like it also!! Enough with my ranting, enjoy!**

**PS! This story is about me and my friends meeting the three Sand Sib's and Konoha 11!!**

A new school year, a new season, a new start at a new school. Five girls all sat in a tour bus, heading to their new school in Japan. They are all from America, Maine to be exact. Where everything is much different from the real world, and Japan is nothing different from that category. Two of the girls, the two most excited, had their faces planted against the window, watching as the tall buildings passed and started getting fewer, then they were at a country side, pulling into the school grounds of a privet school named "Konoha Academy", in English "Leaf Academy".

One of the girls with her face against the window snickered. "Leaf. Why the heck would name a school that?"

The other girl rolled her eyes and sat down properly in her seat. "Shut up, Amy. You know full well what you called your grandmother's ranch for the past ten years of your life." The girl pulled her hair back into a pony tail and let her bangs fall over her eyes.

The Amy girl mimicked her friends voice and sat in her seat properly. "What ever, Kristen. Vampire's Force is the best farm ever." She grumbled, blowing her dark brown bangs from her pale face.

"Amy, really? You called it that?" The girl sitting next to her asked, giggling behind her hand.

Amy glared at her and turned back to the window. They were going down a long driveway to the school dorms, where they all will be staying. Amy and her five best friends had been given full scholarships to this high school. They are all going into their junior year, in a new school, heck! In a whole new country! It's part of a new thing between America's and Japan's peace treaty. They were taking students and switching places so they could each learn the others culture. Amy snorted at that thought, there isn't much to learn over in America. Unless you don't know how to sit on your butt all day chowing down on chips and soda. Don't get her wrong, Amy loves her country, but everyone is so lazy!

"Are we there yet?" One of her other friends, Danielle, groaned, holding her stomach.

"Why do I have to sit next to the one who gets car sick?" Katelyn complained, pushing herself as close to the window as possible. "I swear, Dani, you puke on me and it will be the last thing you do!"

"Simmer down!" The girl next to Amy giggled. "We are almost there, I can see the dorms."

"Thank god!" Katie yelled, watching Danielle with a suspicious eye. "Brittany, you sure we can make it?" She mumbled. Brittany reached across the isle and put her hand to Danielle's forehead.

"Yup." she giggled. "She will make it, just make sure she is the first off." We all nodded, us five and the driver being the only ones on the whole buss.

"Is the buss driver cute of what?" Kristen whispered, leaning over the back of the seat so she could whisper with Amy.

Amy glanced past her friend at the bus driver. He has brown hair pulled tightly back and into a high pony tail. Two scars under his eyes and his smile soft and caring. "Eh, he's alright."

"Hot guys coming up on the right!" Katie exclaimed. We all, all but Danielle, rushed to their side of the bus to watch as we passed a whole bunch of guys coming back from a pool, or so it looked like. Kristen's jaw dropped, Brittany blushed, Katie drooled, and Amy just smiled like a small girl in a candy store for the first time.

"I am _So_ glad Cassidy couldn't make it!" She whispered.

"No kidding!" Brittany breathed. "She would have claimed them all the second she got off. Well, maybe not that one." She pointed to a boy with a bowl cut hair do, green spandex suit and orange trainers. Amy and Kristen gagged. "What a weirdo." Brittany whispered, watching as he got on his knees in front of some girl with pink hair and loudly proclaimed his love for her.

"Ha HA! That girl has pink hair!" Amy laughed, pointing.

"I wouldn't go saying that to her face, miss." The bus driver dude said, looking back at them. "Sakura is a very aggressive girl, and is not afraid to get into a fight."

Amy smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Sounds like my kinda girl." She laughed evilly.

Kristen rolled her eyes with a sigh and bopped Amy on the head with her fist. "Don't get carried away, you know where that got you last year."

"Yeah," Danielle added, her eyes still closed. "The only reason you are aloud in this school is because our old school didn't dare tell them about it, fearing you would have to stay there." She smirked.

Amy "humphed" and looked away. "That Tyler chick is a bitch. It's not my fault, she started it."

Katie laughed. "So, she shoved her own head threw the wall?"

"YUP!" Amy jumped up and moved out of Danielle's way when the bus stopped, then skipped her way after her friend.

"Welcome, girls from America!" A blond women with big boobs stood in front of the bus, Danielle was throwing up under the wheel. "I am Tsunade-sama and this is Konoha Academy, I hope you enjoy your stay." She motioned for a few people to come forward. "These students here will show you around the campus and show you where your dorm room is. When I call your name, please step forward and I shall introduce you to your guide. Danielle Graham?"

Amy coughed and then whispered. "Shes a little busy!" As she jabbed her thumb back at her friend.

"Right, okay then. Brittany Kimball?" Brittany stepped forward with a small blush, playing with her curly hair as she looked up at Tsunade. "This is Ino Yamanaka, she will show you around." Brittany nodded then her and a girl with long blond hair took her bags and left. Brittany glanced back over her shoulder once. "Katelyn True?" Katie stepped forward, her eyes still trained on the boys down the road a little bit. "This is Lee, he will show you around." The guy with the green spandex suit jumped forward and gave her a hug. Amy and Kristen burst out in laughter.

"Have fun, Katie Pooh!" Amy called, trying to control her laughter. Kristen had got the lid on her own, but Amy was still giggling a little bit, getting odd stares. "Long story." She waved off their looks.

"Alright, Danielle, you seem to be looking better now. This is Hinata Hyuuga, she will show you around after you rest for awhile. Hinata, bring her to her dorm and have her lay down." The girl with long blue-black hair nodded, a small blush on her cheeks as she walked over to the sick Danielle. "And Kristen Clough and Amy Cloutier." They both stepped forward, Kristen putting her arm on top of her head, reminding Amy just how short she is. Amy put her two fingers up in the air in a peace sign with a big grin. "This is Kankuro. His sister was supposed to be Amy's guide, but she is not here, why I don't know." Tsunade growled the last part, then snapped back to reality. "So, Amy will just follow you two back to the dorms, and Kankuro will show her the one she will be sharing with a different student. Kristen, I am sorry, but there aren't enough rooms, so you will have to share with Kankuro. Take this." She handed Kristen a stunner gun. "You might need it during the night." With a smile she left the three of them.

"Hello ladies. Shall we get going?" He winked at us then picked up two of the heaviest bags. Kristen and I got the rest of our things and followed him, Kristen almost drooling.

"Keep that up and I will give him a stunner gun!" Amy growled at her. Of course, Kristen, one of the biggest perverts of the five girls had to be roomed up with a hot looking guy. Amy wondered who her roommate will be, hopefully someone who doesn't like a night light like some little baby. Someone who doesn't mind the dark, and doesn't care if music is playing during the night. They would have to get over it if they did.

"This is the dorm building where all of your friends rooms are. It's dorm number 3, all the buildings are numbered." He started up the stairs inside of the building. "Amy, is it? What room number is yours?"

"Ah," Amy fumbled in her bag for the time table and maps that were sent to her in America. "um, room 26, I think its on the third floor?"

"That's correct." Kankuro smirked. "I hope you enjoy your roommate." He snickered, then was jogging up the steps.

Kristen and Amy shared a worried glance then jogged after him.

"Slow... down!" Amy panted, finally reaching the top where she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Three flights of stairs my ass! That was more like climbing up the the tenth floor! But, there are only three floors in the building, just with really high ceilings and big rooms. Amy groaned as Kristen pushed her to keep going. "I need to work out more." She sighed.

Kankuro took a key out of his pocket and opened one of the doors, walking in. It was room 24, it must be his and Kristen's. "Okay, who's bag is who's?" He asked, setting both of the ones he had down on a bed that had nothing on it.

"Mines the red and black." Amy said, going over to grab it, but Kankuro just picked it back up.

"I think you and... you are going to get along with your roommate." He smirked. "I'll be right back, Kristen." She nodded and gave me a hug before I left following Kankuro. "Just, don't touch anything that is not yours, and you will be safe." He mumbled before banging on the door with the number "26" on it.

"Go away." Came a muffled voice.

"Oi! Open up! Your new roommate is here!" Kankuro shouted, banging on the door once more. "Come on, Panda! Don't leave this pretty lady out here like this!" Kankuro called, a smirk on his face.

"Panda?" Amy whispered, lifting one of her brown eyebrows.

"Shut it!" The door flew open, and Kankuro flew back. "I told you not to call me that!" An angry red head shouted, his fist going back to his side. Kankuro was sprawled on the floor holding his broken nose. "What the hell do you want?" He growled, turning to look at Amy.

"Uhh... hi, new roomy?" She said carefully, still glancing from him to Kankuro. The red head grunted and went back into the room, leaving the door open. Amy dropped her bags and went over to Kankuro and helped him sit up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it." He sighed, wiping the blood from his face. "Have fun with twinkle toes." He stood up and left.

Amy sighed and picked up all of her bags and walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind her. The bags fell and her jaw dropped as she looked at the room. Half of the walls were painted black, the side that has a bed with crimson blankets and a cluttered desk, with a shirtless red haired boy laying on the bed with his arm throw over his face. A large stereo system sat on the floor by the end of his bed. The other half of the room was plain, untouched. The walls were white, like in Kristen's and Kankuro's room. The bed's mattress was rolled up and shoved to the head of the bed, the desk was clean and had dust on it. Both sides of the room have a closet, the one of his side was full of clothes so much that the door wouldn't shut all the way. There was a door by the door that you enter and leave the room, it was open a little bit, showing that it was a bathroom, a pretty big one at that.

"Wow..." Amy breathed, still looking at his side of the room. She quickly shook her head and dragged all of her things over to her side of the room. She took a, well hidden from the metal detectors in the airports, knife from her bag and sliced the cord that was holding the mattress and let it fall into place. She set the knife down on the desk and opened up the window so a breeze could come in.

She shuffled threw her backpack that she carried on the plane with her and pulled out her iPod, putting on her favorite band. She hummed as she went to work. She pulled her blankets from one of the bigger bags of her and set out the purple sheets, pillows, then the comforter with kiss marks all over it. She then set all of her school things on the desk and then started setting her clothing out on the bed, refolding some of them. There were hangers in the closet that she pulled out, hanging up her few dresses and nice shirts, then her uniform that was sent to her in America, why, she doesn't know. She hung them all up then placed her pants over some of the extra hangers. The two drawers in the closet provided perfect room her her panties, bras, socks, scarfs, belts, and other things that she doesn't want laying around.

After that she put up her pictures on a board that was on the wall. The kind that you can put tacts into and not worry about it harming the Sheetrock. The pictures were of her old school, old house, her puppy named Zeus, her family and her friends that were left behind, and some that were here with her.

She smiled happily and nodded her head, happy with her half of the room for now.

– –

"Oh my god!" Kristen yelled, seeing Kankuro blood covered face when he walked back into their room. She had just started making her bed. "What happened?" She asked, walking over to him as he sat down on his bed.

"Fucking twat of a brother decked me for calling him "Panda". Fucking asshole." Kankuro muttered.

"Here." Kristen pulled a few baby wipes out of a bag and started rubbing the blood from his skin. "Don't ask why I have these, I wont answer." She mumbled, seeing his raised eyebrow. "Why did you call him Panda, if you knew it would piss him off?"

"Cause he wouldn't open the freaking door." Kankuro stood up and walked away from her and into the bathroom by the door.

"Wait... please don't tell me that's Amy's new roomy?" Kristen went over to her bed and laid out her blanket.

"I'm sure she can handle him. She seems stronger then most guys here." He called from the bathroom.

"Amy may seem strong, but it's mostly just a show, unless she gets really pissed and decks someone, or shoves their head threw a wall..." She shook her head, remembering what Tyler's face had looked like after that.

"Huh?" Kankuro came out of the bathroom with some paper shoved up his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Long story short, some bitch at our old school started saying shit about Amy's brother who was arrested. Amy got pissed, the chick got her head slammed threw a wall. She didn't remember anything once she calmed down." Kristen finished making her bed and started putting her clothes away in the closet.

"Damn..." Kankuro flopped down on his bed and watched her. "So... any of you girls have a boyfriend back home?" He asked, his voice taking on a tone that Kristen has heard way to many times.

"Don't think about making any moves on my friends, buddy." Kristen sent him a glare over her shoulder. "They will eat you alive."

"And you?"

Kristen didn't look at him, she didn't want him to see her blush and smirk. "I'm single." She didn't talk again as she put her things away.

– –

"Brittany?! OH THANK GOD!" Katie screamed, rushing into the room to hug her friend. "I was starting to get scared! I thought I had to share a room with that freak!" She whispered. Brittany laughed and hugged Katie back.

"This is Ino, Katie." Brittany waved to her bed, where Ino was perched smiling. "She said that we can pain our room!" she said happily. "She showed me her room, that she is sharing with Sakura, the girl that we saw with pink hair. Their room is half yellow half purple. It's so cute!"

"Ugh... Why did I get stuck with you?" Katie groaned, shoving Lee from the room and grabbing her bags. She started taking out her sheets. "We are _not_ having a really girlie room!" She exclaimed, throwing her Korn comforter on her bed without sheets. She put matching pillow cases over the pillows. "I was thinking maybe a dark blue... or a dark green."

"Ew!" Brittany hung up her last dress then sat next to Ino. "I'm doing my half of the room all Care Bears! Ino said that we are aloud to go into town on the weekends, she's going to help me find things to paint with."

Ino smiled and tightened her pony tail. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Brittany. And Katie, if you want, my friend Tenten likes the same things as you, she would be willing to help you pick." She said, motioning to Katie's blankets.

"We'll see. It's bad enough we have to wear skirts with our uniforms." She shivered with disgust as she hung hers up.

Ino laughed. "Tenten said the same thing!"

– –

Amy ruffled her wet hair with one of the many dark blue towels she brought with her. The water pressure was hard, just how she likes it! After she put on some eyeliner and fixed her short brown hair she walked out of the bathroom with a pair of camouflage pants with a white tank top and combat boots on. "Where's the food at? I haven't eaten since we left home and I'm starving!" She said, tossing her towel on her bed as she looked at Gaara.

He was sitting on his bed reading some book he had pulled off his desk. He looked up at her from under his red bangs with a raised, almost invisible, eyebrow. With a sigh, and a glare that could freeze a ice cube, he went to the door. Amy smiled and followed him.

"Amy!"

Said girl spun around and tackled Brittany and Katie. "HEY GUYS!" She yelled, then let them go. "Grumpy ass was going to show me where the food is at, you guys coming with?" She asked, jabbing her thumb at a staring Gaara. She could feel the glare burning her back, but she kept her smile light.

"S-sure." Katie whispered, watching Gaara from over Amy's shoulder.

"Let's go!" Amy called, linking arms with them and turning to face Gaara. He rolled his eyes and started walking again. "Oh, I'm Amy by the way." She smiled at Ino.

Ino gave her a worried look. "Listen, you should be careful with what you say to Gaara. He has major temper problems." She whispered. "He sent his last roommate to the hospital within two days, and he is not below hitting girls."

Amy just smiled bigger. "That's okay. I can handle anything grumpy throws. My brother had been the same way." She winked then jogged ahead of them and tackled Kristen the same way she had Brittany and Katie, but this time the two girls were sent to the floor.

"You idiot!" Kristen yelled, but started laughing along with Amy despite herself.

"Amy is really energetic." Brittany told a confused looking Ino. She nodded slowly, Lee popping up in her mind. Ino quickly shook that away and helped the two up.

They all laughed and talked as they followed Gaara to the floors cafeteria. Ino told them that every floor has one, nifty!

"Get ready food," Amy said, rubbing her hands together as she walked up to the door Gaara had entered. "Because here I... come?!" Amy's jaw dropped at the sight before her.

"Holy shit..." Katie breathed.

"I'm going to like this place." Kristen said, her eyes lighting up.

"Ditto." Brittany breathed, her eyes getting wide at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go Kristen! Hope you like it! Please review!**

Chapter 2

Amy slowly took her seat between Katie and Brittany, still looking around the cafeteria. She knew she is going to get used to this, and rather fast. The room was filled with mostly guys, hot guys, shirtless guys, guys that the girls had dreamed about meeting back home in America. Maine has _no_ guys like these ones. They are hotter then hot. Even hotter then that!

"Dani is _so_ missing out." Amy breathed out, staring at one that she thought stands above them all. He looks like he shouldn't even be in school anymore. He had long black hair that is pulled back in a low pony tail, red contacts in his eyes, they are now the shade of blood. Two scars under his eyes make him look manly and his face even more sexy then it would without them. "Who's he?" She asked, sipping her chocolate milk. She was extremely happy that they have chocolate milk! It's her favorite!

"Itachi Uchiha." Ino said dreamily.

"He's smokin'!" Kristen said, a stupid smile coming to her face as she pushed her sushi around with chopsticks.

"No kidding." Brittany breathed.

"Women." Gaara grunted, looking off into the distance.

Amy glared at him. "You're just jealous!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful, Amy." Kristen laughed. "You might get that bit off someday!"

"Has anyone seen Danielle? I hope she's not still sick." Brittany said, taking a bite of her orange.

"No," Kristen ripped her eyes from the gorgeous hunk to look at her worried friend. "Ino? Do you know what room she is in, so that we can visit her?"

"Um, she's rooming with Hinata, right?" She thought for a second. "I think its the room at the beginning of the hall, don't worry, we'll find her." She smiled at them.

"You guys go ahead, I'll just stay here a little longer..." Kristen and Amy breathed at the same time. They both looked at each other and burst out in a fit of laughter calling out "JINK! DOUBLE JINX! I SAID IT FIRST! NO YOU DIDN'T I DID!" They drew the attention of the whole room.

Amy growled and pounced on Kristen, tackling her to the floor. Kristen yelped and tried to get free, but Amy already has her in a head lock. "Let go!" Kristen yelled.

"Never!" Amy laughed with an evil tint to it.

"Hey Amy!" Katie called. "I've got cake!" She said in a singing voice, waving a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"MINE!" Amy jumped up and grabbed it from her, taking a bite with the fork that was on the plate. "Yum!" the word came out muffled.

Brittany sighed and grabbed her by the shirt as they all started leaving. Amy struggled, but Brittany just dragged her, asking if someone remembered to pack her meds without her knowing. Kristen rushed to her room and brought the bottle out, sitting on Amy why Katie shoved a few pills down her throat.

"Damn you." Amy coughed. "At least give me water!" She coughed again and threw Kristen off her back. Brittany handed her a water bottle then continued down the hall, the others following her and Ino.

Ino knocked on a door and it opened with that girl that lead Danielle away standing on the other side. She smiled and motioned for them to come in. Danielle was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands, but looked up when they all entered. Katie and Amy tackled her, and she started laughing.

"You so missed out!" Kristen said, sitting next to Ino and Hinata on Hinata's bed. "There are so many hot guys here!"

"Tell me about it!" Amy said, the pills starting to take effect. Her hyper-ness was slowing down, and she was starting to get tired. "There's this really hot one, his name is Itachi, or that's what Ino said anyway." She shrugged and fell backwards so that she was laying with her legs hanging off the bed. "God, I'm so tired now." She yawned.

"Bipolar much?" Ino laughed.

There was a knock at the door then it opened. Three guys came in, and Hinata smiled at them. "Hey, Kiba, Shino, Neji."

"Hey, Hinata!" The one with two red triangles smile, flopping down on the floor by the bed. The other two just stood by the now closed door. "We heard there are new hot chicks, and we wanted to check it out."

"Correction, _he_ wanted to. But dragged us along." The one with long black hair said, folding her arms across his chest. "I have a girlfriend."

"Tenten wouldn't mind you looking, Neji." Ino rolled her eyes. "Take a seat, you too bug boy." She nodded to the other guy. "Girls, this is Kiba," She pointed to triangle "Neji, and Shino." She pointed to the "bug boy" last. "Then, this is Kristen, Brittany, Danielle, Amy, and Katie." She said, pointing to each of us.

"Hey, cutie." Kiba winked at Brittany. She blushed and started talking with him.

– –

Kristen yawned as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of boxers with a tank top on. She walked over to her bed and laid down, stretching out. Kankuro was playing some hand held game on his bed. He looked up when she yawned again. It made him yawn.

"Time for bed then." He sighed, tossing the game somewhere on the floor. He stood up and began stripping as he walked over to shut off the light. Kristen's jaw dropped as she watched him strip. His body was perfect. A nice 6-pack, toned legs and arms. She doesn't think she has ever seen someone so hot before. She truly is in heaven.

"I'm loving this place." She whispered to herself once he flicked the light off.

– –

Amy scratched her arm as she entered the room she was sharing with grumpy butt, who's name she can't remember to save her life. She stretched just outside the door, popping her joints. She had met Sakura and Tenten, they are fairly nice, Sakura is a little bipolar, but Amy can't really say anything about that, can she?

With a deep breath she used her key to open the door.

Her jaw dropped to the floor.

Blood dripped from her nose.

Gaara turned to face the door, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Amy's jaw moved up and down, trying to form words, but nothing was coming out. She wiped the blood from her nose and went over to her bed, flopping face down on it. Gaara stood in the middle of the room watching her. Water dripped from his hair down his sculpted chest and down his albs to the fluffy black towel around his waist. Amy's eyes were wide open, even though the fabric on her pillow hurt her eyes. She couldn't shut them. The sight had been to perfect, to unexpected.

She took a deep shaky breath and sat back up, keeping her eyes down as she went over to the closet to get her pajamas out. One more look at that and she might not be a virgin anymore. She might just have to rape him. She took out her boxers and a tank top and went into the bathroom. All five of the girls have the same outfit, just different colors. Kristen's is black shorts with a green top. Amy's is red shorts with a black top. Brittany's is pink shorts with a white top. Danielle's light blue shorts with a gray top. Katie's brown shorts with a dark gray top. They had all bought them last year on a shopping trip.

When Amy came back out of the bathroom Gaara was laying on his bed with a pair of sweatpants on. She cursed under her breath and turned off the light as she walked past the switch. Gaara reached over and turned off the lamp by his bed.

If he had still been in that towel, Amy would have raped him then and there. No doubt about it.

– –

Brittany and Katie left their room in their uniforms, today being Monday, and they all have classes. Kristen was waiting in the hall with Danielle, Hinata, and Kankuro. They were all dressed in the uniform too. Ino and Sakura soon joined them, but no Amy and Gaara.

Kristen and Brittany shared a glance, then Kristen walked over to room 26. She knocked on the door, it was roughly opened with a angered looking Gaara glaring at her. "Get her out of the bathroom." He growled, moving to the side to let her in.

Kristen rose her eyebrow as she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Amy? Are you coming out?"

"No!" Came her muffled response.

"I need my shirt." Gaara growled.

The door opened a crack and her hand stuck out with his shirt. He ripped it from her hands and walked back over to his bed to finish dressing. Kristen had to keep her eyes on the door to keep form doing something stupid. "Amy? Can I come in then?"

There was no reply, but the door opened a crack and her hand waved her in. Kristen entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. When she turned around she gasped. "I look horrible." Amy grumbled, pulling at the overly short skirt. Or at least in her eyes it was.

"No you don't!" Kristen said, smiling. "You look perfect."

"I don't wanna wear this."

"You have too. Even Katie has hers on. Come on, you look great!" Kristen took her hand and lead her from the bathroom. Amy's face turned pink when she saw Gaara. "Where's your bag?" Kristen asked. Amy pointed to her bed. "Come on." Kristen handed her her bag and lead her from the room, very well aware of Gaara's sea foam eyes on the both of them.

"There you are!" Danielle sang, hugging Amy. "What took you so long?"

"I hate skirts."

Katie and Brittany laughed. It was so Amy to be like this. The only skirt she would ever wear, and you would have to fight to get it on her, was a jean skirt. And even then it couldn't be to short. Gaara came out of his room and then they all headed to the cafeteria for breakfast before school started.

"Girls," Ino said sitting down at the table with her bagel. "this is Lee, Shikamaru, he's mine so back off," She added quickly. "Choji, Naruto, Tenten, for those who haven't met her, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara isn't here right now, but hes a blond like me, Kisame, Pein, Konan, and Haku, and Zetsu!" She pointed to each of them as she said their names. "There are more, but there aren't here."

"Yo." Kristen, Amy, and Katie said at the same time. Brittany just gave them a small wave.

"So, girls." The one named Sasuke said, putting his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Where did you come from again?"

Kristen lifted Katie's chin back up from the table.

"We came from America." Brittany said. "We took a class to learn your language so that we could talk and understand you guys." She smiled.

"And it was pretty freaking hard." Amy said, poking the funny looking oatmeal in her bowl. "Is this eatable?" She asked.

"Probably not." Naruto replied, pushing over the half of his bagel he didn't eat. "have that."

"Thanks!" Amy smeared a lot of cream cheese on it and took a bite. "Mm! This is good!" She said with her mouth full. Everyone, minus Gaara and Neji laughed at her. Gaara rolled his eyes and Neji just smirked. "Hey, Dani." Amy waved her hand in front of the girls face, then snapped her fingers when nothing happened. She jumped and stared at Amy with big eyes. "Where did you go?"

Her face turned a bright bright red and she ducked her face towards Amy's ear so that she could whisper. "That guy with the blond hair. Holy crap! I think my heart is on over drive! It hurts!" She whispered, grabbing the front of her shirt.

"Calm down, speedy." Amy mumbled. "Do ya even remember his name?"

"_Deidara_." She said it like it was the most perfect thing on earth.

"Huston, we've lost her!" Amy screamed, jumping up and taking her friend by the shoulders. "Come back Danielle! Don't leave me with these crazy people!" She shouted, shaking her friend. Danielle broke out in laughter, trying to get her to stop. Amy finally let her go, seeing Brittany's hand twitch towards her pocket, where those awful pills probably waited. She calmly sat down and whispered in Danielle's ear. "You back, or do I need to shake you again?" She joked.

Danielle giggled for a few seconds before she could speak. "But Amy! He's so dreamy! Look at him!" She grabbed Amy's head and made her look at the blond. He was watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Dreamy alright." Amy grumbled, smiling at Deidara before looking back at Danielle. "You've lost it. Dear lord, I think I'm going to cry!" She gave a fake sniffle then hugged Danielle tightly. "My Little Dani is in LOVE!" She shouted out loud to the whole room.

Everything went silent.

"Amy." Danielle growled.

"Aw crap." Amy covered her head, waiting for the blow that was surely coming. And it did.

Danielle hit her with enough force to send her flying into the wall on the other side of the room. She quickly got up and dodged the next punch, ducking and jumping over the kicks and punches throw at her. "Down Dani! Sit!" Amy yelled.

"She's just making it worse." Kristen sighed.

"Is she always like this?" Sakura asked, putting her face on her hands as she watched the two. Amy kept yelling commands like Danielle was a dog, and it only made Danielle more angry.

"Most of the time, unless you shove these down her throat." Brittany set the bottle of pills down on the table. "I'm going to need to get more, we're running low."

"What is it for?" Ino asked, taking the bottle and shaking it a little.

"It calms her down." Answered Kristen. "She is major ADHD and has a small problem with being Bipolar. But these always calm her right down, but they make her tired, so she doesn't like taking them. Plus, she doesn't really like getting high unless she wants to, so that's the major reason why we have to shove them down her throat."

"Wait..." Brittany looked at the bottle, then up at Kristen. "You've been taking her pills again!" She accused. "Kristen! Jeez, we told you to stop that!"

"But I like them!" Kristen whined.

"If you want to get high," The one named Sasori said, reaching into his pocket. "try this." He set a small bag of weed on the table. "The best around here."

"I'll take that." Katie coughed, grabbing it and shoving it in her pocket. Kristen glared at her. "Fine, we'll share." She muttered.

"OW! DAMN IT DANIELLE!"

Everyone turned to look at the two girls that had been forgotten about for a few seconds. Amy was on the floor holding her stomach while Danielle stood over her with a victory smile. She nodded her head then walked away, leaving a rocking Amy to nurse her stomach. Everyone turned back to what they were doing.

A bell rang, scaring Brittany and Katie. Some of the guys just laughed, leaving without another word. Neji and Tenten helped Amy up off the floor and lead her from the room and towards the building where all of the classes were. The others were in front of them.

"That freaking hurt." Amy whispered, rubbing her stomach. "Usually she doesn't hit so hard when she knows I'm letting her."

"You pissed her off." Neji said, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, but I always do that." Amy smirked and stretched her arms above her head, wincing when the motion pulled her stomach.

"Why do you like making her mad?" Tenten asked.

Amy thought this over for a few seconds. "Hm, I don't really know. Her reaction is just fun. And she is the only one who will fight me. Kristen and Katie don't think its worth getting beat up over nothing, and Brittany is just to chicken because she knows I can beat her up easily. Danielle is the only one that has even a chance against me." She shrugged. "I'm hoping that I can burn off energy somewhere here like I used to at home."

"What did you do there?" Asked Tenten.

"I don't know. Roller bladed on the road mostly. And I wrote stories when I was depressed or just thinking to much."

"Or she would pick a fight with her brother or sisters." Kristen said, walking backwards so that she was talking with them. "She loved to do that too."

Amy smirked. "Samantha is a hard hitter." She rubbed her leg as she thought about how her younger sister and her sisters twin had beat her up one day. They ganged up on her, something they had never done before.

"Well," Kankuro said, walking like Kristen was. "there is going to be plenty for you to burn off all of that anger out on. We do a few things here that is probably much different then back in America." He smirked, but said nothing else.

"I'm scared now." Amy whispered, hugging her books closer to her chest as she looked up at the huge brick school. "That's bigger then our school back home."

"Hell, Amy!" Kristen laughed. "That thing is bigger then anything you have ever seen before!"

"No." Amy shook her head, a sly grin coming to her face. "I have seen Sakura's butt."

There was a scream, then Amy and running like hell from a pissed off girl with pink hair. And she was laughing the whole time. Kristen just sighed and picked up the fallen books.

"Here we go again." She mumbled, entering the school behind a laughing Ino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighties ppls! Here's Chapter 3! I hope you like it and please review!**

Chapter 3

The school is even bigger inside, Kristen thought, looking around as they all headed to their first class. he has only seen one other thing like this, and it was a theater! Almost everything was made out of nice wood, it was all shiny and new looking. Katie had pointed out that it was like walking into some high class school with uniforms and everyone expecting you to be like the perfect little angels.

"Katie, that's how they _do_ expect you to act." Ino said, giving her an odd look.

"Well, that's about to change." Kristen coughed.

"Ahem." Everyone turned to see that guy who drove the bus walking over to them with Amy and Sakura behind him. "Do these belong to you?" He asked, pushing the two girls forward. "I found Sakura chasing Amy up a tree. Amy was... dare I say... hissing at Sakura."

Danielle laughed and grabbed Amy's arm, pulling her over. "Yup, that'd be our Amy." She laughed awkwardly.

"And our Sakura." Ino pulled Sakura behind her and they all quickly went to their classes. "Thanks Iruka-sensei!" She called over her shoulder to the man.

When they entered the classroom Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata spread out in a few of the front and middle rows. Gaara, Neji, and Kankuro took a few seats in the back row. Brittany sat next to Ino, Katie next to Tenten, then Danielle next to Katie. Kristen and Amy went to the back to sit in the row in front of the guys. The whole room was set up weird. As you went towards the back, you had to step up, it was like stairs down the middle. Then it was a long box for a desk, with where you feet go, there was no wall. So no one could see your legs, only what was showing over the top of the table.

Amy and Kristen passed notes under the table, smirking when the teacher person couldn't see them. It was a small thing that they could get away with, but they could never get away with it in America, the teachers there are so strict!

About half way threw the class something was flicked at the back of Amy's head, and it landed on her table in front of her. She sent a glare at Kankuro. Who else would do that? But he looked like nothing happened. She unfolded the note and peeked down at it.

_Pay attention or you wont learn anything._

It was wrote in blue ink. Kristen wrote something under it.

_From Gaara_

Ah! That makes more sense! Amy took her pen and quickly scribbled on it, telling him to leave her alone. And it was made out to "Mr. Grumpy Ass".

"Ahem."

Crap. Amy sighed and held up the note to the teacher, staring off to her left out the window. He read it, then put a pink slip down on the table, then gave another to Gaara behind her.

"I'll see the both of you after school." Then he went back to the front of the room to continue teaching.

– –

"This is Gaara's fault!" Amy yelled, glaring at the pink detention slip that she crumpled in her hand.

It was lunch time now, and everyone was sitting at a table together. Gaara at the very end with all of the "cool" guys. Danielle staring at the blond one with hearts in her eyes. Kristen pulled Amy back down and sighed.

"It's not just his fault, you were passing notes too." She sighed.

"SO?! YOU WERE TOO!"

"But I didn't get caught, did I?" Kristen waited for Amy to reply, but all she did was slam her face against the table. "So, Brittany, you've been really quiet today, were you even in first class with us?" Kristen asked, turning to face her friend.

"Um... uh..." Brittany glanced down the table a little bit and blushed looking back at the food in front of her. "No... not first class."

"Oh... my... god..." Katie whispered. "Who was it?" She glanced down the table at all of the boys.

"N-nothing happened!" Brittany said quickly, looking up. "Really, I swear! We just talked."

"So, then," Kristen said, leaning her chin on her laced fingers. "why can't you tell us?"

Brittany turned a bright red and looked away. "B-because I don't want to."

There was a flash of brown, and Kristen and Brittany blinked, then looked down the table towards where of all the guys were siting. Amy was sitting in the spot where Gaara had been sitting, next to Kiba. "So, Kiba!" She smiled brightly, if not a little evilly. "What were you doing during first class? I didn't see you." She blinked and waited for him to answer.

"Amy!" Brittany yelled, her face turning even more bright.

"Uh," Came a girls voice behind them. "Where'd Gaara go?" They all turned to see a older girl with dirty blond hair that was pulled back into four pig tails on the back of her head.

Amy smirked and winked at her, then went back to staring at Kiba, who was staring behind her. "Um, Amy?" Kiba said carefully, scooting away from her. "You might want to run." He said, pointing behind her.

Amy blinked and looked down at the floor behind her, where she had dumped Gaara. He was glaring with full force at her, starting to get back up. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Kiba. "You hurt my friend," her voice was deadly calm. Like a hurricane calm. "and I will rip off your balls, shove them in a blender along with your toes and fingers, chain you to a chair and make you watch while I blend them. Then you will beg for mercy while I shove the blended mix down your throat."

About every guy within a ten foot radius moved about twenty more away.

Kiba gulped, nodding.

A smile broke out on Amy's face and she laughed. "Good! Now, other then that, have fun!" She got up and skipped away, Gaara's hand just missing her by centimeters when he went to grab her.

"Scary." Whispered Itachi.

"Very." Deidara gulped.

"Trust me," Kristen said, getting up to follow her friend to their next class. "it can get worse."

All men gulped, yes, even Gaara and Neji, and put their hands over their special places.

– –

"Oi! Kristen!"

Said girl turned around in the almost empty hall way. It is her last class of the day. "Oh, hey Kankuro." She waved and walked with him into the classroom. "What's up?"

Kankuro smirked and then leaned over to whisper in her ear. Her face turned pink, and she looked at him with a curious gaze. "How bout it? You and I can plan it, then invite others." He whispered as they took their seats next to each other.

"Hm..." Kristen put her finger to her chin as she thought, looking around the room at her old and new friends. Everyone seems to be getting along, minus Amy and Sakura. Sakura still hates Amy for saying she has a big butt. "I like it." She beamed, looking back at Kankuro. "We can talk more about it later at our dorm." She winked then took out her note book to start the math class.

"Amy Cloutier!" Snapped the teacher. "Take your seat before I send you to detention!"

"I already have a pink slip!" She laughed, waving it in the air.

"Want another one?" He threatened with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei." She sighed, sitting in front of Kristen and Kankuro. Gaara rolled his eyes and sat in the seat next to her, it being the only one left.

"You should stop getting in trouble, Amy." Kristen whispered.

Amy flipped her off behind Iruka's back and went to work on her Math. It's one of the classes where she always passes without even trying. Kristen took Amy's paper when she was done the problems on the board and copied the answers, giving it back without drawing any attention. Kankuro copied off Kristen's paper as Amy's paper was handed down to Brittany and Katie in front of Amy and Gaara. Danielle lucked out, having to sit on the other side of the room. She chose it though, she was sitting next to Deidara and Sasori.

Kristen rolled her eyes and looked down at the doodles she made on her note book cover. She blushed and flipped it over as quickly as she could, glancing around to make sure no one saw. Kankuro was smirking as he tipped back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. Kristen looked down at the table between them to see his note on the corner of the paper.

_I saw that! Ha ha ha ha!!_

Kristen blushed even deeper and slipping her note book in her bag. It had drawings of Kankuro's name with hearts and along with hers. Stupid stupid stupid! She thought, putting her face down on the cool wood. Well, tonight is definitely going to be interesting.

– –

"Where are you going?" Kristen asked, watching Amy shuffle down the hall.

"Bed." She yawned.

"It's only 7:30!" Brittany said, a small giggle coming from her lips as Amy almost tripped over her own two feet.

"Mmhmm."

Kiba laughed and draped his arm over Brittany's shoulders. "What a party pooper!" He pulled Brittany a little closer to whisper in her ear. "I say we sneak up on her later and scare her."

"B-but that's Gaara's room too!" Brittany whispered back, glancing over her shoulder at the red head who was staring out the window at the moment. "He will be angry!"

"Not if we get him in on it!" Kiba laughed.

"What are you two planning?" The two of them looked up to see Katie and Kristen standing there with their hands on their hips and Kankuro standing behind them with a smirk.

"Ah..." Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"We are planning on giving Amy a little wake up call around ten." Brittany smirked.

"We're in!" Kristen said, rubbing her hands together. "I already got a plan! Kankuro, go get your little brother to agree to let us get Amy!" She pushed Kankuro towards the red head. "Where's Ino and Hinata?"

Katie looked around. "I don't know, but I have Lee!" She reached into a room that had its door open and pulled out the guy with green spandex suit.

"Perfect." Kristen chuckled.

– –

Everyone nodded to Gaara as he started to open the door to his dorm room. He thinks its pointless to trick and then scare a girl. The only reason why he is going along with it is because she keeps calling him "Mr. Grumpy ass".

Gaara entered the room and stared at Amy in the darkness. Her legs were tangled in the purple sheet that matched her purple comforter. One of her two pillows were on the floor, the other against the wall. She had a teddy bear under her head. Just like Kristen and Danielle said she would. With a quiet sigh he walked over and yanked the bear from under her head, tossing it across the room towards his things.

"What?!" Amy jumped up off her bed, the sheets keeping her legs from working right, causing her to fall to the floor. She screamed as her face met with the carpet.

"Lee's drowning." Gaara said simply, then walked towards the door.

"Huh?" Amy sat up and stared at him threw half closed eyes. "WHAT?!" She was on her feet again and running for the door. "How can you just say that like its nothing?!" She screamed, then went to open the door.

Gaara's hand slammed against the wood, and he leaned closer so that she could hear his whisper. "They are tricking you, go along with it all." He whispered, then moved out of her way.

She blinked at him then shrugged, screaming mean words at him for acting so calm.

– –

"Here she comes!" Kristen whispered, ducking behind the bush near the pool. She accidentally bumped into Kankuro and blushed. He put his arm around her and pulled her a little closer, moving her out of the light.

"Sh." He whispered, winking at her.

There was a dog howl in the background, Kiba and Brittany telling them that Amy and Gaara are getting closer. There was a splash, Danielle pushing a drunk Lee into the pool. It really is really easy to get Lee drunk, thought Kristen.

Katie started screaming for help, but not loud enough for others to hear. Danielle jumped behind a fence, landing in the arms of someone clad in shadows who covered her mouth unnoticed by others.

"Dani!" Amy yelled, running up to them a little out of breath. "What are you doing?! Get him out!"

"I-I-I can't!" She sobbed, tears rolling over her eyes. "You remember w-what happened last year!" That's right, thought Amy. She fell into the ocean and was almost killed by a wave.

"Shoot." Amy stripped off her shirt and kicked off her slippers that she had slipped on before quickly leaving the room.

"Ah." Gaara looked away quickly, unsure of what to do. He had told the brunette what they were up to, so why is she acting like- Oh, she's fooling them. Gaara smirked and looked back over at the girl who was trying to pull her pajama pants off. The pants got stuck on her leg, and she was hopping still trying to get them off.

"Watch out!" Danielle screamed just as Amy started falling backwards into the pool.

"NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!" Amy landed with a hard smack in the water, right on top of Lee.

"AMY!" Danielle screamed.

Lee swam to the surface, still a little bit drunk, but moving better then he did when he was sober. He climbed out and flopped down on the cement snoring. Amy didn't come back up. There was no movement under the water from Amy, just the dark shadow of her body under water. A dark shadow that is getting smaller and smaller as it sinks.

No bubbles came to the surface.

"Gaara!" Read tears now streaked Danielle's face, and Kristen was running over along with Brittany, Kankuro and Kiba. "Please! You half to help her!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and peeled off his shirt and shoes. He dived into the pool and swam down the the unmoving figure at the bottom. Gaara swam towards her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards the surface. Once above the water he took a deep breath of air and swam towards the edge of the pool with Amy pulled against his side, keeping her head above water. What is wrong with this girl?! Gaara asked himself, a scowl coming to his brow as he handed the girl off to Kiba and Kankuro to pull up.

Kristen took over and put her ear to Amy's chest. "She's alive." She whispered with a sigh of relief. She quickly put her hand over Amy's face. "She's not breathing! She's the only one who knows CPR!"

"Get out of the way." Gaara pushed Kristen away and knelt next to Amy, putting his hands over one another on her chest. "I swear, this better not be some sick joke, Amy." He growled, pumping his hands down on her chest. After doing that five times he tilted her chin back and opened her mouth up, putting his ear over her mouth. "Shit." He stared at her, then pumped his hands five more times. He checked to see if she was breathing. "I need someone to blow air into her lungs." He said looking up. "I am not doing it."

Everyone just looked at each other then back at him.

"Fucking babies." Gaara growled, lifting her chin a little higher. He took a deep breath and grimaced as he moved his face closer to hers. He blew air into her lungs, then took another deep breath. He blew that in and then pumped her chest five more times. She still was not breathing. He blew another breath of air into her lungs, then took another deep breath. He closed his eyes tight and leaned down to blow the air in. Amy's eyes shot open just as his lips touched hers.

She screamed and struggled, pushing him away as water came out of her lungs. She turned on her side as she threw up the water, coughing and choking a little bit. "What... the hell?!" She asked out of breath, glaring at Gaara, trying to sit up.

"Oh my god!" Kristen grabbed Amy's shoulders and shook her until the girl looked at her. "What the hell do you think you were doing?! You know how to freaking swim! I should slap you for scaring me like that!"

Amy pushed her away and stood up on shaky legs. "Can I have... my pants?" She asked still taking deep breaths. Kiba tossed her her pajama pants, then her tank top. Amy quickly dressed, with a little help from Katie to hold her up right. "Hey... where's Dani?" She asked, looking at everyones faces. Everyone was there, Kristen, Kankuro, Kiba, Katie, Gaara, Brittany, and Lee. Danielle was no where in sight.

"She was... here." Kiba said, looking around. "I'll go check around in the bushes." He said then quickly jogged off.

"Whoa there!" Kankuro caught Amy just as she was about to fall. "I think you should go back to the dorms." He held her up right at arms length. "Kristen, why don't you and Brittany take her back while the rest of us search for Danielle. I will call you if we find out anything."

"No!" Kristen grabbed onto his arm. "I want to help find my friend!"

"Kristen," Kankuro put his hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Amy needs you also, you are the closes one to her. We _will _find Danielle, don't worry."

"O-Okay." Kristen whispered, taking Amy and leading her away with Brittany. They both glanced back once before walking threw the pools gate and towards the dorms.

"Talk about a joke gone wrong." Brittany whispered.

"No kidding." Kristen looked up at the moon as they walked, silently praying that Danielle is alright, and that they will find her quickly.

**Eeeeek!! Sorry for writing something so bad... lol but hey, Lee is a silly drunk! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

"Kristen,"

Said girl turned around after sending Brittany into Amy's room with her. "Yes? Oh, Sasori. Is something wrong?"

"As you know, I share a dorm room with Deidara. He is missing. Do you know where he is?" Sasori pushed his hair out of his face, showing off his honey colored eyes.

"Um, no. But Danielle is missing also. Come into the room," She waved him in after her as she entered. "Brittany, can you help Amy change?" She asked, pulling dry clothes out of the closet. Brittany and Amy went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What happened?" Sasori asked, sitting down on Gaara's bed.

Kristen sighed and sat down on Amy's bed and put her face in her hands. "We were playing a trick on Amy, we were pretending Lee was drowning and that she needed to save him. I guess she found out and was playing along, but she fell backwards into the pool on top of Lee and she didn't come back up. Gaara gave her CPR and saved her life. Everyone else is looking for Danielle, I woke Sakura and Ino also to help them."

Sasori nodded, looking towards the bathroom door.

"When did Deidara go missing?" Kristen asked, looking up.

"About an hour ago. I took a shower and when I came out he was gone. I went around asking people that were here if they have seen him, usually he plays tricks on Itachi and Kisame, but they hadn't seen him."

"Well, maybe he's with Danielle. I know she has been crushing on him big time."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at this. "How could any one like that annoying thing that plays with clay?"

"I was wondering the same thing!" Kristen laughed. "But Deidara is pretty cool. If she saw him, then they are probably together."

Just then the song "I want Candy" started playing. Kristen rose an eyebrow as Sasori slightly blushed and fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone. "Sasori here... Mmhmm, okay, I'll meet you there." He flipped his phone shut and stretched his arms over his head. "They found then both. It seems they are in that old building behind the gym. We are going to scare him."

"Here." Amy whispered, tossing a recording camera at him. "I want to see." She smiled then walked over to the bed Kristen was sitting on and curled into a ball facing the wall. Brittany sat on the floor by a desk and hugged her knees.

"You can go, too, Kristen. I'll stay with Amy." She smiled. "I want to talk to her about something anyway."

Kristen looked back at the brunette with her legs curled tightly to her chest and smiled sadly. "Okay, I'll come back here before I head to bed." She patted Amy's leg then ruffled Brittany's curls as her and Sasori left the room.

"Am I in trouble?" Amy asked in a soft whisper, rolling over to face Brittany.

She smiled and shook her head no. "I just want to talk to you about something, maybe get your opinion on what I should do." Amy yawned, but nodded. "Well, I really like Kiba, but I've only known him for, like, a day. And well... he's already kissed me. I don't know what I should do. He's really sweet, and treats me like a princess!" She sighed then. "But, I barely know him, and it would be weird. I just got out of that relationship with Matt, and I don't want that to happen again."

Amy was silent, but Brittany didn't dare meet her brown eyes, fearing that they show disapproval. Brittany knows very well that Amy thought she should never have started dating Matt in the first place. "Matt is one of a kind, Brittany. No one can be like him, so don't sweat it." Amy rolled back over, showing that she was done talking about it. Brittany sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head back against the wooden desk.

– –

"Kankuro!" Kristen whispered, putting her hands on his back as she came up behind him. He gave her a wink, then pointed at the odd looking building. "What is that?" She asked.

"It's the old indoor pool. No one has used it in years. It's the perfect place to hide, or have parties in, we have yet to plan something." He answered.

"It looks funny..." Kristen turned her head to the side to try and figure out what it reminded her of. "Oh my gosh!" She whispered, her eyes growing really big with horror. "It looks like a freaking fish!"

Kankuro laughed softly. "That was the whole point. Come on." He waved his hand, and a whole bunch of people started creeping towards the building. Kristen shivered as she looked up at the arch above the doorway. It was shaped like a fish's mouth.

"I feel like I'm walking into a fish's stomach." She muttered, grabbing onto Kankuro's arm. If it really is this old, then there is sure to be spiders, rats, and just bugs in general. Kankuro lead everyone towards the pool, where laughter and music could be heard from.

"Pst! Gaara." Kankuro whispered, making the red head look towards the group coming in. Gaara was the one who found the two.

Kristen crept over to the windows in the doors that lead into the room where they were. Danielle was sitting on the edge of the empty pool watching something going on in the middle. She was laughing, and turned up the boom box sitting next to her. "Again! Do it again, Deidara!" She laughed, leaning back on her hands.

"Alright alright." Came his voice.

Kristen rose her brow and looked over at Sasori, he was glaring at Danielle. Kristen cracked open the door without a sound and slipped into the room, Kankuro and Gaara right behind her along with Hinata Sasori and Naruto. Kiba was coming in from the boys locker room, directly behind Danielle. Kristen got close enough to peer down in the empty pool where Deidara was. What she saw made her gasp really loudly and turn a brighter shade of red then Gaara's hair.

"DANIELLE!" She screamed, rushing over and covering her eyes. "EW!" She put her own face in a shocked Danielle's shoulder to hide herself from the view down below. Kankuro Kiba and Naruto burst out laughing. Hinata fainted, landing with a soft thud and Sasori blushed, Gaara shook his head with a disgusted look.

"What?" Deidara asked innocently.

He stood in the middle of the empty pool naked for all but his boxers. His clothes were spread out all over the place, and when Kristen looked down, he had been pulling his boxers back up. Strip dancing. Wow, she never knew Danielle was smart enough to make someone do it for her! And Damn! Deidara is hot, but no! No, no, no, no! Isn't Danielle still in love with her ex Tanner?! Kristen shivered.

"Put some clothes on man!" she yelled, pulling Danielle away from the sight. "You had us worried sick!" She growled at the girl. "Do you even know what happened when you were gone?"

"What?" Danielle's face was suddenly very serious, her face drained from all color.

"Amy almost drowned! And you weren't even there to help save her! _Gaara_ had to give her CPR! You know only you and Amy know how to give that." Kristen gave a frustrated sigh and slid down the wall to the floor next to her friend. "What the hell were you doing anyway? What ever happened to Tanner?"

"Tanner's history."

Kristen closed her eyes with a sigh. "So, your just going to forget about him, just like that?"

"Kristen." Said girl looked at her. "Have you _seen_ Deidara's body?!" She whispered. "There is now _way_ I will let Tanner get in my way of _that_!" She pointed at the blond as Sasori and Kiba helped him out.

Kristen thought about this for a few seconds. "Hm... you're right! Go get 'em!" She laughed, pulling Danielle to her feet.

– –

"She still awake?" Kristen asked in a whisper, following Gaara into his room. Brittany stood from the floor and stretched her arms out.

"I don't know. She isn't talking to me right now, so maybe. Goodnight."

"Night." Kristen walked over to Amy's bed and poked her.

"Go away." She grumbled. "I'm tired."

"We found Danielle, she was watching Deidara strip for her." That woke Amy right up.

"WHAT?!" She pulled Kristen down onto the bed and sat up. "Details!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom. He doesn't need to hear this.

"Spill!" Amy whined, tugging on Kristen's arm.

"Okay okay! Jeez!" She pulled her arm free and crossed her legs under her body. "There is this oddly shaped fish building behind the gym, Kankuro said its the old pool. Dani was sitting on the edge of the empty pool with a boom box and she was laughing. When I walked over, Deidara was standing there pulling on his boxers, his clothes were tossed everywhere! He had been _strip dancing for her_!!"

Amy's jaw dropped. "That bitch! She didn't invite us?!"

"THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING!" Kristen yelled. There was bang on the wall from Gaara's side of the room. That was Itachi and Kisame's room. "SORRY!" She called over to them, then lowered her voice. "She has totally forgotten about Tanner, and I think they are going to start dating soon!"

"Maybe. I know that Kiba and Britt are, she tried talking to me about Matt. I refuse to talk about what she did to Katie." Amy popped her knuckled then rubbed her eyes. "I hate jet lag." She groaned. "I'm so tired!"

Kristen caught the infectious yawn. "I know what you mean. Well, I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight."

"Night."

Once Kristen was out, Gaara came out of the bathroom with a pair of gray sweatpants on. He took one look at Amy, the door, then turned out the light and crawled into his own bed.

"Thank you for saving me." Amy whispered, turning over and curling into a small ball.

– –

"I'm back." Kristen yawned as she entered her room. She went straight into the bathroom and ran the water in the sink. She splashed her face a few times then looked up in the mirror. A naked Kankuro was looking at her with raised eyebrows. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly, splashing her face once again with ice cold water. She looked back up with her face dripping. He was still there, but closer.

"You can't get rid of me with water." He chuckled, his hand turning her around by the shoulders. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who walked in while I was getting out of the shower."

Kristen's mouth fell open and closed again. Her eyes were trying to wander, but she tried to keep them on his face. The towel was sitting neatly folded on the toilet. Water dripped from his brown hair, running down his tattooed face. She smiled and reached up, tracing the purple lines. "So its not make-up." She smiled.

Kankuro's smirk dropped almost instantly. "You thought I wore make-up?" He asked slowly and quietly.

Kristen's smirk turned into an amused smirk that she tried to hide. "No." She squeaked then ran from the room as fast as she could, but he still managed to drag her down on one of the beds.

"You're going to regret that." He growled, biting her neck roughly.

"Oh thank god." She moaned out, her hands pulling him closer to her own body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!! SOOOOOO sorry it has been this long since I updated, but here it is!! I know its not to long, but this is all I have, sorry!! Well, I won't make you wait any longer, here it is!!**

Chapter 5!

"Hey!" Danielle waved as she entered the breakfast room. Her large smile instantly vanished at the silence, even more so when a few glares were pointed at her. She slowly sat down next to Amy, who was eating her bacon with a glare. "What's going on?" She asked in a whisper, glancing around at everyone.

"Grumble grumble..." Amy grumbled, biting off a piece of bacon with more force then needed. Danielle slid a little ways away from her.

"Hey, Sakura, what's their problem?" Danielle asked, looking at the pink haired girl.

Sakura looked up from her oatmeal with a small smile. "Most of them are still pissed about what happened last night. But, other then that, it seems that Kristen and Kankuro hooked up last night. The rooms next to theirs didn't get much sleep... I think they were a little loud." Sakura giggled and went back to her food.

Danielle paled, glancing down the table at Kristen and Kankuro. They didn't look like anything new happened, though she didn't really think they would. She shrugged and got up to go get something to eat. Class should prove to be interesting!

– –

"Welcome students from America!" A tall man that looks a lot like Lee said, his teeth shining with his smile. "You will be participating in my youthful class of physical education! We will have a very fun youthful time, I can assure you!" He gave them the thumbs up, his teeth shining once more.

Amy leaned a little closer to Katie. "Well, now we know where Lee gets his awful taste in clothing." She whispered. Katie just nodded, looking at their teacher in horror.

"Disgusting..." Kristen whispered.

"Very..." Brittany agreed.

Danielle covered her mouth trying to hold in her laughter. She nodded her agreement.

"Alright! Lets get this youthful class started with a youthful game of Broom Ball!"

"Heck yes!!!!!!" Amy shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Oh god..." Kristen moaned. "Not this game! Anything but this! Amy will kill everyone!"

Amy stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You're just jealous that I'm the best at this game and you fail at it!" She winked then skipped off.

The teams ended up like this:

Red Team: Amy, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Naruto

White Team: Katie, Gaara, Brittany, Kristen, Danielle, Kankuro

Amy stood in front of Gaara, waiting for Gai-sensei to blow the whistle for them to start. Both had their broom ball sticks next to the ball, just waiting to steal it from the other. When the whistle finally sounded, Amy pushed Gaara away with her elbow before he could try and get the ball. She snatched it and ran down the court treating the ball like a hockey player would a puck. She passed it over to Kiba from between Kankuro's legs. Kiba then passed it to Lee, who passed it back over to Amy. Gaara lifted Amy into the air with one arm and hit the ball towards his teammates while holding her off the ground. Of course, she was screaming at him the whole time, saying he was cheating and that wasn't allowed. He just smirked and dropped her down on her butt, going to help his teammates.

Steam poured from Amy's ears as she watched them playing. She made her way down towards them. When the ball was being passed back to Gaara, she hip checked him and hit the ball as hard as she could. Gaara fell to the floor from her hip check. The ball whizzed through the air, Kristen jumped out of the goal just before it hit her smack in the face. The hit was so hard that it broke a hole in the netting. Amy smiled happily and skipped back over to her side of the court. Gaara seethed in anger as he stood back up.

The rest of the game went in this fashion. In the end, it was a tie.

Amy collapsed to the ground trying to breathe, the others just stared at her and Gaara as they both panted. They had owned the game. Barely anyone else got to play at all. Hinata, Brittany, and Katie had moved to the bleachers with the rest of the class that wasn't in the game before half time. Danielle chatted with Kankuro about the two who were competing back and forth, Lee cheered them on, and Naruto and Sakura watched on the side lines with a smirk, whispering back and forth about who was going to win.

Never before has Kankuro seen his brother so competitive. Sure, Gaara always came out on top, even ahead of Lee when it came to sports. But never has Kankuro seen his brother work so hard. This was something he would have to share with Temari. Temari would definitely want to know this...

– –

Tonight was the night that everyone would be meeting out on the soccer field for a bonfire, soccer having just ended their season. Everyone dressed in warm clothes and walked down together, hoping for a night of pure enjoyment, and not having to worry about getting up early the next morning for school. Weekends are amazing, truly and purely amazing.

Gai-sensei was there along with Asuma-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-San, Tsunade-sama, and Jiraiya-sama-sensei. Everyone had to call him Jiraiya-sama-sensei because he is married to Tsunade-sama, and also the schools English teacher. One of them at least.

Kristen sat down on the grass with Amy at her side, talking about a few things that her mom had said in an e-mail. Kristen's dog, Dude (odd name, I know :D), ate one of their chickens. Amy laughed when Kristen said which one. Amy hated that chicken. God did she hate it... Amy told Kristen about an e-mail her brother sent her, from college in the state of New York. Amy always thought it amazing that her brother got into a college... let alone one in New York. That was just pure amazement. It shocked everyone in their family!

Brittany, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Katie, and Lee all sat down near by and chatted amongst themselves. Danielle sat with Deidara and the "Akatsuki" as they call themselves. Amy had laughed when she heard that, instantly shutting up when she get a bunch of glares from them.

There were others, most people the four girls from the States had never met before. A few they knew from classes, but never really talked to.

The only one who wasn't present was a certain red haired grump.

Amy wasn't going to stand for that.

"Kankuro? Where's Gaara?" She asked in an innocent voice, artistically keeping her smirk off her face. She had a plan in mind, she just needed to find out where he was.

"Huh?" Kankuro looked up from his hand held video game at her. "Oh... Gaara? Uhh... I think he said something about a headache and staying in. You share the room with him, you should know more then me." He grumbled.

"I left while he was in the shower." Amy patted his head as she started walking away. "Thanks, puppet boy!"

Kankuro gasped and blushed as everyone started staring while they giggled. Amy smirked, having his roommate as a best friend is paying off. Kristen knows all his secrets, and now, so does she.

Amy headed for the dorms with the smirk still on her face.

– –

When Amy got to their door, she was about to bang on it as loudly as she could, because he has a headache, and she knew it would make it worse, but she stopped when she heard voices coming from within. She silently pressed her ear up against the door.

"... had the chance." Came a females voice.

There was a sigh. "No. I have... actions. Don't... do this. If you want her to... yourself." That one was Gaara's voice.

"Gaara, sweetheart," Came the female voice again. "you will do this. I... to live. You will do what... to, will die." There was a patting noise. "Now be a good boy and get rid of her. Matsuri will be waiting for you at the bon fire." The voice got louder as it moved towards the door. Amy pushed off the door and, somehow, did a back flip across the hall and quickly opened and shut the door of the dorm room there. "Don't make her wait any longer." Came the females voice. The sound of a door shutting and heels clicking as they made their way for the hall brought relief to Amy.

"Um..."

Amy almost screamed at the sound from behind her. She spun around with wide eyes, her back pressed up against the wall. What she saw made her want to use sticks to dig her eyes out. One one of the two beds in the room sat half naked Sasuke on top of a completely naked Sai. Sure, it was a _wonderful_ sight, but Amy felt so embarrassed she could feel her face turn bright red as she scrambled to leave the room. She ended up tripping as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Amy panted as she laid face first on the floor, trying to get her head back in order. What a sight, what a sight. This was something she knew she should keep to herself, but she knew she would have a hard time when she saw them the next day.

Finally collecting her whits, she got up and walked into her own room, making sure her mask was in place. Gaara was standing at the window unfolding a shirt he was about to put on. He looked up when she entered the room. Amy just gave him a small smile and went over to her closet, and pulled out one of the drawers.

"Hey, Gaara?" Shit, she cursed herself. Her voice was a little shaky. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Have you seen my blue sock hat?" She asked, giving him a glance over her shoulder. His back was to her.

"No, find your own things." He growled, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Amy stood up and stared at the door. Who was that in their room before? And who was she talking about? Sure, she knows the name Matsuri, she is a girl in one of her classes. A nice girl. She has a kind smile. But what does she have to do with anything? As far as Amy can tell, Matsuri is some fan girl of Gaara's. But... Gaara wouldn't go for someone like that... would he? No! No, no, of course he wouldn't! Who could like someone so annoying they follow you around all the time? No one, thats who.

_"Matsuri will be waiting for you at the bon fire."_

What had that women meant by that? Who was that women anyway?

Amy didn't like the feeling she got in her stomach.

– –

When Amy got back to the bon fire, she just sat down next to Kristen and pulled her legs to her chest in thought. She found her hat, it was now on her head. Amy had an uneasy feeling about that women, and about what she said. Her plan, when she had first gone back to the dorms, had been to scare Gaara and tease him for getting scared by a girl. Well, that didn't work out. She ended up seeing two half naked men on top of each other... She cursed under her breath at feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. Definitely something she hadn't been suspecting.

"Hey, Amy," Kristen leaned over to whisper in her friends ear. "why is Gaara with that Matsuri girl thats in our science class?" Amy looked up and followed her finger that was pointing across the fire.

There stood Gaara with a scowl, and his arm over the girls shoulders. She was giggling and was beaming brighter then the sun. Amy wanted to puke.

"I'm going back, I don't feel good." She whispered as she saw her kiss him in front of everyone.

"O-okay." Kristen watched her walk off.

"What's wrong with her?" Kankuro asked, plopping down where Amy had just been. "She looks a little green..."

Kristen looked over at him then smirked. "She saw a cow kissing a demon."

Kankuro's face went blank. "...huh?"

– –

Brittany and Katie walked side by side down the hall to their next class. Brittany shifted her books in her arms while Katie raked her fingers threw her hair, trying to get her soft curls in a little bit of order. The both of them were late, they had been in Amy's room seeing if she was okay. She hadn't left her room since the bon fire.

"I wonder what's wrong. She won't tell anyone..." Katie whispered, twisting her hair back over her shoulders.

"I know... Kristen said its nothing, just the stomach flu, but I don't know..." Brittany answered. "Maybe we should have the nurse go see her."

"I don't think that would do any good. I think she just wants to be left alone for awhile."

"Yeah, I guess... Well, see you at lunch." Brittany waved to her friend as she entered her class, handing her teacher the late pass. She took a seat next to Kiba and Sai. "Hey, guys." She sat down in the seat between them, which they had saved for her.

"Where have you been?" Kiba asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting to get yelled at again.

"Oh, its nothing." Brittany gave him a smile and went about doing her work.

– –

"Yo! Little brother." Kankuro jogged up to Gaara and Temari who were talking in front of the school building.

"What is it, Kankuro?" Temari asked impatiently, her eyebrows knitting together in a scowl. Temari has a lethal look to her. Her blood hair is pulled back into four pig tails, her eyes lined in purple eyeliner, with dark purple eyeshadow. Her figure alone, the way she stands, the way she walks, just everything about her demands attention and power. Her whole being just screams "If you displease me, it will be the last thing you do!"

"Oh, hey Temari." Kankuro grinned as he looked away from his older sister and back to his brother. "Do you know what's up with Amy? It's got Kristen and the other girls all worried."

Gaara's blank face didn't show anything. He turned and started walking away. As Temari and Kankuro watched, Matsuri appeared out of nowhere and attached herself to his arm.

Kankuro scoffed. "What a little hoe."

Temari was fast to react. She smacked him across the head with all her might, sending him to the ground. "What your mouth, Kankuro." she hissed. "That's no way to talk about a girl. Even if she is disgusting." Temari glanced back at her little brother and rolled her eyes, then walked away. All eyes in the hallway followed her as she headed for the lunch room.

**Can you all review please? What do you think of this chapter? I would love to know!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I think the ONLY reason this chapter is out so quickly is because I had a veryyyy boring weekend and was stuck at my dads house without internet or a phone. Yeah, total suckyness. Well, here it is! Hope yah like it! :)**

Chapter 6!

"Come _on_!" Sakura sighed, rubbing her forehead. Ino poked the snoring blanket a few more times.

"Leave me alone..." Came a muffled groan.

"Amy, you haven't left this room for, like, a week!" Ino sighed, flopping down next to Amy. "You need to come out side and get some sun. We are just going to the pool, its not like we are doing anything big!"

Kristen sat knelt next to the bed. "Seriously, Amy. You are worrying all of us. What's wrong?"

"Mm..." Amy rolled over to face the wall and curled up into a ball.

Katie glared at the lump under the bed. "Amy, I am giving you to the count of five to get your ass out of that bed. One."

"She's serious, Amy." Brittany mumbled.

"Two."

"Fuck off." Amy grumbled.

"Three."

"..."

"Four."

Still no sound or movement from the bed.

"Five!" Katie waited a second to see if her friend would move, but when Amy didn't, she stalked over to the end of the bed and grabbed Amy's foot. "I warned you!" She yelled. Katie yanked on Amy's foot with both hands, using her weight as she pulled the girl right off the end of the bed. After Amy was on the floor, Katie jumped on her, trying to get the blanket away.

"What are you doing?"

Everything stopped. All eyes turned to the doorway where Gaara stood, watching them with a blank face. "Um..." Kristen stood and smiled at him. "We were just getting Amy to go with us to the pool!"

"Yeah!" Sakura and Ino quickly agreed.

There was a knock on the door frame, the girls turned to see Tenten. "Are you guys ready?" She had on a bikini and a towel hanging on her arm. "Let's get going!" She groaned, seeing them all still in their day clothes, Amy still in her sleeping clothes.

Amy pushed Katie off of her and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. A few minutes later she came out wearing an extra large shirt with flip flops. She had a towel over her shoulder. "Fine, lets go." She yawned, leaving the room with Tenten.

"Hurry up!" Ino yelled, racing out of the room and to her room to get changed.

– –

"Isn't it beautiful out?" Tenten sighed, lounging on one of the chairs.

"I guess." Amy grumbled, watching the others splash around in the water from behind her dark sunglasses.

"Ugh! What happened to make you such a downer?" Tenten grumbled, turning so that she was fully facing Amy.

Amy sighed and pushed her glasses up to her hair, looking at Tenten threw the corner of her eyes. "I'm not really sure..." she whispered. "I just don't feel like myself."

"Obviously." Tenten rolled over onto her stomach. "But you haven't even tried to change back into the old you. I really miss that annoying over confident you. Everyone does, even Sakura!" Amy laughed at that. "I'm not joking, Amy." Tenten smiled.

"I know. And I'm sorry." She was silent for a few minutes before she started speaking again, this time in a very low voice, almost a whisper. "I got a call from my mom the other day. I'm not happy with the news I got, and I guess I have just been thinking on that. Well, that and miss Prissy, who annoys me to no end." She grumbled the last part.

"Who?" Tenten asked, not really seeming interested.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses back down into place on her nose. She sighed. "It's nothing, forget I said anything."

"Kankuro!" Kristen squealed, laughing. She held onto his shoulders as he lifted her up and held her by the waist. He was laughing, too. "Put me down!" She got out in between her laughs.

"Alright!" He grinned slyly. With a quick turn and a lift, he tossed her up into the air and let her splash down back into the water. She came up sputtering.

"You jerk!" Kristen pounced on him, pushing his head down until he was fully submerged in the water. He grabbed at her legs, but she held him down and slightly away from her, laughing as he tried to grab behind her thigh, her most ticklish spot. With a gasp, Kristen's leg gave out to Kankuro's swiping foot and she went under with him. They both came back up laughing.

"You guys are crazy!" Brittany laughed, hitting a water volleyball over to Hinata. Hinata laughed along with Brittany as they passed the ball back and forth.

"Cannonball!!" Yelled Kiba as he ran and jumped off the diving board, curling into a ball seconds before he hit the water. An enormous wave was created and splashed over everyones heads, even splashing out of the pool entirely, hitting Tenten and Amy where they sat in the chairs. They both screamed, standing up glaring at a laughing Kiba as he came back up. "Ops?" He shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look.

"I'm going to kill you!" Amy screamed, but smiled nonetheless as she ran over and jumped into the water, right on top of Kiba. Kiba picked her up across his shoulders and jumped backwards, bringing her under with him.

Everyone soon started in on the water wrestling, even Tenten jumped in, when splashed by Sakura. Soon other people joined them. Lee, Deidara, Choji, Hidan, and Naruto. Others, like Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, and Shino, stood along the edge of the pool area, or sat in the chairs and watched on while sipping juice.

The rest of the day went by full of laughter and smiles. They decided to have another fire, but a smaller one that wasn't for the whole school, only for their group of friends. Lee got Gai-sensei and Sakura and Naruto got Kakashi-sensei to oversee the whole thing, under the insistence of Hinata. She got her cousin to, practically, beat them into the idea. Lee was easier for Neji to persuade, but Naruto had to be bribed with a bowl of ramen.

It was a warm night, so everyone just stayed in their swim clothes as they all sat around the fire, telling stories.

"Hey, hey!" Kiba laughed, standing up with a bottle of soda in his hand. "I don't know about you guys, but I would like to hear a story about the famous America we have heard so little about!" Everyone cheered him on. "So, why doesn't one of these _lovely_-" He winked over at Brittany, "-Ladies tell us something that has happened where they grew up in the land of the Free!"

"Yeah! Tell us a story, un!" Deidara laughed, nudging Danielle with his shoulder. She burst out laughing, her face going red.

"Okay okay, quiet down!" Katie stood and looked at everyone in turn. "There is only on person here that is able to tell a story worth happening. Please, everyone, welcome Miss Amy to the stage!" She grabbed her friend and yanked her up so that she was standing next the fire in front of everyone.

"Ha ha, Katie, funny!" Amy tried to sit back down, but Katie pulled her back up. "Katie," Amy whispered harshly in her ear. "you know I can't tell stories that well!"

"Try!" Katie laughed and sat back down next to Brittany and Sakura.

"Come on, Amy!" Naruto cheered. "Tell us something good!"

"Yeah!" Kankuro laughed, putting his arm around Kristen's shoulders. "Tell us things about this wonderful country of yours!" He sipped his soda.

"Kankuro," Amy cautioned in a low voice, leaning a little closer to him. "you might want to start acting like a good boy, or my thugs over there-" She jabbed her thumb in the direction of Gai and Kakashi, who weren't even paying attention, "-will eat you alive." She winked and stood back up. "Okay, if you want be to talk about my country, then you need to tell me what you want to know!"

"Tell us about the geography!" Sakura said quickly. Ino hit her over the head playfully.

"Screw that stuff! I want to know about the boys!" Ino laughed.

"Hm, boys, land. What's wrong with you guys?" Amy laughed. "I'll tell you a few things about America that I have in mind... but I don't know if you'll like it."

Amy took a few minutes to think, she walked around the fire a few times, looking at everyone who was gathered. More people had turned out then she had thought. Kristen and Kankuro, Lee, Naruto, Katie, Danielle and Deidara, Brittany and Kiba, Sakura and Ino, Sai, Kiba, Sasuke, Sasori even turned up. Hidan, Kisame, Neji, Matsuri, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei. But there was only one pair of eyes she skipped. She made sure to have her back to Gaara when she began.

"America is the land of the free, blah-blah-blah. We have a president, yadda yadda ya." Amy waved her hand in the air. "But, what the books and news doesn't tell you..." Amy leaned in close to Kankuro as she said this part. "Is the nasty dirty stuff under the sheets!" she winked at him.

"Amy!" Kristen laughed, pushing her away with a hand. "Stop goofing off and tell us a story already!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Amy laughed. She brushed her hair back with her fingers and again turned around and scanned the eyes of the fire. "Girls, which one of our adventures should I tell? I'm stuck."

"Tell about the one where you almost got arrested!" Danielle laughed. Amy tossed her a glare.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kiba laughed. "Whats that one about?" He leaned forward and rested his elbows n his crossed legs.

"Ugh, nothing really." Amy waved her hand in the air again. "I just got into a fight, then we drove off going really fast in Katie's fathers truck. We had a few..." Her eyes glanced towards the adults for a split second. She walked over to Kankuro and took his soda from him. "soda's." she winked and took a small sip. "I blared the music and we went to our old hang out. Had a few people meet us there, got my friend Korey to open up his insane music system in his car. Someone called in a racket down in the pits, cops came, got busted. Nothing to big."

Brittany scoffed. "Nothing big? Really?! Amy! You took all of the blame! You made us leave you behind in the pits with all of the... soda and fires..." Her eyes flickered towards where Kakashi and Gai were chatting. "You were grounded for over a year!"

"When was this?" Neji asked, seeming a little interested for once.

"Ah, about a year ago..." Amy rubbed the back of her neck. "I was almost not allowed to come here with the others, but Mom decided that this would be a chance of a lifetime for me, and she knew she couldn't keep me from coming, anyway."

"So, you're saying," Naruto choked back a laugh. "That you are currently grounded from across Asia, Europe, and the Atlantic sea?"

Amy rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Kind of funny, huh?" Amy shrugged. "Okay, another thing to tell, besides me getting arrested?"

"How about our trip to Wal-Mart?" Danielle threw in.

Amy started to say something, but started laughing. "How... no..." She couldn't stop laughing. "Next!" she managed to get out.

"No, I think I want to hear about this "Wal-Mart" trip!" Kisame urged.

Amy waved him off, still laughing. Brittany jumped up and gently hip checked her out of the way. "All right, I'll tell it, since Amy is a little incapable of doing so." She rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Encase you don't know, Wal-Mart is a store, I'm not sure if they have them over here... But like, its has food, clothes, electronics, and basically everything." she waved her hand like that didn't matter. "Anyway, we made up a "to-do" list for while we were inside Wal-Mart. We had a bunch of people in on it. Some of our older friends dressed up to play their parts. One," she laughed hard for a few seconds. "Amy's brothers friend, Ryan, dressed up as an old lady. With the walker and wig, the whole thing! We pulled off so many pranks without getting caught, it was hilarious! We even got the video's from the security office, and posted them on the Internet."

"Yeah..." Amy grumbled. "thanks to me!"

"Yes, Amy." Kristen put her hand on Amy's shoulder. "That was all thanks to you and Chris!"

"Yeah, lets not talk about him!" Amy gave a fake bright smile and stood up next to Brittany. "What else would you like to hear? Maybe something that _doesn't_ end with me getting into trouble? Or something that has nothing to do with us at all?"

"But Amy!" Danielle smirked. "Whats the point in listening to a story if we can't laugh at the fact that you got in trouble?" She laughed. Amy glared.

Brittany sat back down and watched Amy's thoughtful face. "Okay, I have something. Now, make sure you listen good, or you will miss the whole meaning on what I am about to tell you." she cleared her throat and started in a low voice, slowly walking around the circle. "First, I will set the time and place. It's late at night, and a group of friends were all sitting around a fire, talking and laughing with each other. Everything was happy, everything warm under the night stars. One girl stood telling her friends what was going to happen to them. She told them..." Her voice suddenly turned very flat and she put one hand on her hip as she stared blankly around the fire. "That if they don't stop making fun of her, she is going to stab them all to death and eat their livers." She dusted off her hands and sat back down.

"Put your hands together for Amy!" Kristen said in a mock voice, clapping her hands.

"DIE!!!!!!" Amy screamed, pouncing on her. The two of them rolled around on the ground growling and swearing at each other, while the others cheered them on, calling for the person they wanted to win the fight.

"All right, all right!" Kakashi and Gai grabbed one of them each and pulled them apart, holding them back. Kakashi continued. "What has gotten into you, Amy? You have been so good the last week or so."

"Yeah, she was good cause she locked herself in her room." Sakura grumbled. She was still a little sour about the big butt thing.

If Kakashi hadn't been holding her back, Amy would have already had pinkie over there begging for her life. Kakashi set Amy down next to Kristen and took up the spot next to the fire.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, I guess I shall tell you a story, then."

There was a few mumbles around the fire, but everyone agreed to let Kakashi tell a story, as long as it wasn't from Icha-Icha paradise. Though he was a teacher, everyone agreed that he would be the best at telling stories, because he was so old and stuff. He threw something at Deidara for saying that out loud.

"Okay." Kakashi closed his one visible eye and linked his hands behind his back, slowly walking around the fire that was starting to die. "Back, long, long ago, this very school grounds was the home of an ancient city. A city that was made up from ninja and humans alike. The village was huge, covering more then the school grounds that we have today. And, yes, Kristen, I said Ninja. It is true, there once were ninja who could use a substance in their bodies called "Chakra." They were very dangerous, especially the ones who used that power for evil. Fire country was one of the top nations in this ninja world, as well as Wind country, where the village of Suna was located. Every single person here, has an ancestor from one of those ancient villages. Konohagakure, Hidden in the Leaves, Sunagakure, Hidden in the Sand, Yukigakure, Hidden in the Snow, Kirigakure, Hidden in the Mist, Otogakure, Hidden in the Sound, Iwagakure, Hidden in the Rocks, Amegakure, Hidden in the Rain, Kusagakure, Hidden in the Grass, Takigakure, Hidden in the Waterfall, Kumogakure, Hidden in the Clouds, Hoshigakure, Hidden in the Stars, Kagerougakure, The Dragonfly village, and Yugakure, The Hot Water village. There are many more. Like I said, every one of you have a- Yes, Amy? What is your question?" Kakashi turned towards her, as did everyone else.

"You said that "every one of us" have an ancestor from one of those villages... how can that be when This is my first time, _our_ first time, coming to this country? America wasn't even established back then, correct? So how can we have ancestor's from one of those villages?" There was mummers of agreement. Amy blinked up at him, while all Kakashi did was give her an eye crinkle smile.

He cleared his throat and went on. "Like I said _every single one_ of you have an ancestor from one of those villages I mentioned." His eye glanced to a confused looking Amy, a uninterested Danielle, A snoring Katie, a interested Kristen, and a giggling Brittany. He smiled and went on. "Anyway, Konoha and Suna had a very powerful and interesting member of their village. They are called the "tailed demons." They were babies who, at birth, had a demon sealed within them to keep that demon from killing their village. Many wars were created over those demon containers. Everyone wanted it to themselves, so that they could have the ultimate weapon. But these children grew up being hated by everyone around them, they were shunned for something they could never help.

"The boy from my village, Konohagakure, grew up doing more pranks then anyone could ever seen in their lives. He thought this would be a way to be noticed. And it did, it got a lot of people to notice him, but they just hated him even more. Eventually, he made a few friends, and pretty soon he had the whole village as his friend, plus many many more from other villages. The boy who was also a demon container grew up in the Village Hidden in the Sand, also known as Suna. His life was much, much different because his demon was different. His demon craved blood, so he would go around killing people to satisfy his demon. Everyone was petrified of him, even his own family. His father tried countless times to have him assassinated, but failed every time. This boy had the ability to control sand, to make it do his every bidding. The demon was to thank for that. The sand created the ultimate defense, nothing could ever penetrate it. Until one day came along a boy from Konoha who had the calling to be a ninja, but was never really a true ninja. He had the speed and power to get through the sand defense and defeat the sand demon. That was the day that the boy learned that there are others like him, and thanks to the demon from Konoha, the fox demon, learned that you don't have to kill.

"The ninja world was very hectic and bloody. But everyone lived in peace for a time. Until the Akatsuki appeared." A few people gasped, looking over to the older boys, who were apart of the group called Akatsuki. "They, along with a sick scientist, killed most of the nine demon containers, extracting their demons from them. Only three remained after that. The one tailed, the eight tailed, and the nine tailed. Those are, currently, the only remaining demons to this very day." Kakashi cleared his throat once more, and gave everyone his eye crinkle smile. "Alright, then. Time for bed!"

The Akatsuki gang all stood together and left. A few others got up and left, too, but most from Dorm building 3 remained, all staring with big eyes.

"How could you just end it like that?!?!?!" Amy screamed, jumping on Kakashi's back. "Finish the story! I wanna hear the end!"

"What do you mean, they are the only remaining demons to this very day?" Kirsten asked, crossing her legs under her.

"Um, I think what he means is that there are still those who have the demon within them, correct?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Kakashi chuckled, prying Amy off of his back.

Amy grabbed the front of his vest, bringing his face down to her level. "In the beginning, you said "my village," you aren't really that old, are you?" She asked, squinting her eyes at him.

All Kakashi did was laugh and pull her fingers away from his vest. "I think that is enough for tonight, why don't you children all get to bed."

"We aren't children..." Katie grumbled, getting up and dusting her bottom off. "I guess bed sounds good though." She added with a yawn.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" Amy groaned, fallowing after her friends as they headed back to the dorm. She glanced back over her shoulder and stopped in her tracks.

Kakashi and Gai stood with Gaara and Naruto, talking in angry hushed voices. All Kakashi did was laugh it off and walk away. Gaara looked as if he was about to go after him, but Naruto put his hand on Gaara's shoulder and shook his head no. Naruto whispered a few things, then turned back to Gai. Gaara turned towards the dorms, his eyes meeting Amy's.

Amy walked away.

**Reveiw pleaseee!!!!! **


	7. Note that must not be skipped

Please do not skip this note, it is VERY important!!

**THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED TO ALL OF MY STORIES:**

I am sorry to inform you all, but my lap top has come down with a very serious virus. My computer was completely destroyed. I have sent it in, but I do not know when I will get it back, or if it is to badly damaged to fix. This virus has stolen my passwords to many of the websites I am on, along with much of my personal information. It has even stolen many of the pictures I had on my computer. It has messed up my desktop, and even made a little "thing" appear on my screen before completely crashing it. I do not know what that "thing" was called, but it was like a little critter. I am telling you all this because I do not want this virus to infect any one else's computer. Please, make sure you have up-to-date protection software. I would hate to hear of this virus infecting more people. Make sure you run maintenance checks on your computer regularly. Never save passwords to the websites you enter, because this virus will hack that website and get onto your friends list and infect those people, too, if given the chance. I, luckily, never save my passwords, so none of you have to fear that.

Please, buy or download up-to-date protection software.

I will be borrowing my friends computers from time to time to work on my stories that are in progress until I either buy a new computer or get my old one back. I am very sorry that this has happened. I ask only that you keep your personal information safe and that you get up-to-date protection software.

Keep your computer and information safe.

Sincerely,

AmyC103


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright, sorry for the long wait! But chapter 7 is FINALLY here! :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 7!

Kristen walked slowly through the halls to her third class of the day, thinking about everything she had learned over the weekend. That whole ninja thing Kakashi told them about really made her confused. Amy had a point. America hadn't even been discovered when this "ninja" world was happening, so how can they have ancestors from that time period? It was absolutely impossible.

Kristen let out a small sigh as she sat down next to Kankuro and placed her chin on her palm. Others filled the room and took their seats, Amy, Ino, Kiba, and Sai being a few of them. Amy and Ino sat in the two seats in front of Kristen and Kankuro. Amy looked like she would pass out any second. She had been up all night trying to figure out the meaning to Kakashi's words. She had been on the phone with her mother talking about their ancestors out in the stair way. Gaara had kicked her out of the room around midnight, when Kristen was heading to bed from Katie and Brittany's room.

"So, Amy," Kristen let her friend yawn and turn to her before she started speaking again, "did you find anything out?"

Amy yawned again, shaking her head.

Kristen smiled. "Tired?"

Amy nodded.

"Do you want some chocolate?" Kristen pulled a candy bar from her notebook.

Kankuro looked at her oddly, as well as Ino. "Who do you have a candy bar in your notebook?" Ino asked.

"Sh!" Kristen smirked and waved the bar in front of Amy's face. Blank eyes just stared at it for a second, then they came to life and she snatched it out of Kristen's hand and took a bite of it. "Now, are you awake?"

"Mmmmmmm..." Was all Amy was capable of saying as she slowly chewed the chocolate, melting in the taste. Kristen giggled. Food, especially sugar, is a wonderful way to wake Amy up.

"I'm really glad you aren't all emo and depressed anymore, Amy," Kristen made a disgusted face at her friends eating of the chocolate. "Did you ever find out if everything is okay back home?"

Amy sucked the sweet chocolate goodness off one of her fingers before looking at Kristen to answer. "Yeah, its all fine for now. But I, we, wont really know for a week or so. There's nothing I can do from way the hell over here, though." Amy shrugged and went back to eating her chocolate. As Amy melted in the sweetness she thought back over the week of depression she had. Then she remembered Sai and Sasuke... her face heated up as she glanced at Sai out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting across the room next to some girl with orange hair.

As if feeling her stare, Sai looked over. He just stared back for a few seconds, then gave that fake smile of his with a small wave. Amy waved back and turned away. What an odd ball.

Amy tried, unsuccessfully to keep the image out of her head.

– –

That night Amy decided to drag her mattress into Brittany's and Katie's room for the night. They stayed up late and talked about nothingness. Kristen and Danielle soon joined them, having been told that they were left out. Danielle brought in a bag of marshmellows and they all ate the spunggy food as they laughed.

Being able to spend time with her friends from home was nice, Katie decided. She looked around at her four best friends and smiled. Sure, they were a completely odd grouping, but they were best friends. And that's all that mattered. They would stay that way. She decided that nothing could tear her friends apart. Well, nothing short of a tornado. Katie smiled to herself.

"What's with the creepy grin?" Amy asked, poking Katie's cheek. "That's completely out of character for you, Katie-Pooh. Are you sick?" Amy poked her again.

The glare Katie sent her was cold enough to freeze lava in a second. Amy just poked her again.

And thus the fight begun!

Katie tackled Amy and they rolled around on the floor trying to get the best of the other. Amy slipped out of every hold Katie tried, laughing the whole time. But one of Katie's arms jerked the wrong way, twisting. She called out in pain, and took her anger out harder on Amy. Katie elbowed her in the nose, turning the fight hostel. Amy growled and slammed Katie into the floor with all of her strength, but Katie moved just as Amy through her fist down at Katie's face. Katie wrapped her legs around Amy's middle and tossed her at the door. Amy smashed into the door, opening it with the force she hit it with, and went tumbling out into the hallway.

With a yell of rage, Amy was up and running back towards Katie, who stood in the doorway glaring. They both fell to the ground growling with anger. Blood splattered here and there from noses and mouths. Amy kicked Katie off of her and tossed her across the hall into the wall with the force she used. Katie's head slammed back against the wall, knocking her out.

Amy slowly got to her feet, seething with anger as she glared at her "friend."

Murmurs all around brought Amy back to the hallway and out of her own little world of hate. All of the students who had rooms in the hall had been awoken with their fighting and were standing along the sides of the walls whispering behind hands as they pointed. Amy glanced back at the doorway she had been tossed out of and saw her friends watching her with big eyes. A few had tears in them.

Neji was the one to move towards Katie, first. He rolled her over on her back and wiped a little blood from her face. Neji's hard and accusing eyes turned on Amy.

But Amy wasn't looking at him. Amy was staring into deep blank jade eyes.

Matsuri clung to Gaara's arm and whispered with her friend behind her hand with a disgusted face as she glanced at Amy. Gaara didn't look away from Amy, and she didn't look away from him.

"What's going on?" Neji broke the silence. "You could have killed her."

Lee was next to him now, picking up the unconscious Katie. "I'm bringing her to the nurse." And he was off walking down the hall with her in his arms.

"Come on, Amy," Kristen whispered, placing her hand on Amy's shoulder.

Instinct took over Amy before she could think about who it was behind her. Her elbow moved on its own, ramming itself into Kristen's face, and her hand grabbed Kristen's throat, slamming her into the floor. The pain in Kristen's eyes was a slap in Amy's face. Amy jumped back from Kristen like she had just laid down on burning coals. Kankuro was by Kristen's side in a flash, helping her up as he checked to see if the coughing girl was okay.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kankuro yelled at Amy, standing with a glare. He looked like he was about to strike her.

"Kankuro!" Kristen choked out, tears leaping from her eyes.

Amy just stared at Kristen sitting on the floor trying to breathe. After a few more seconds Amy turned on her heel and walked away, her shoulder's still stiff with bottled anger.

She needed to find something that wouldn't hurt anyone. Something that she could destroy. Something that would parish under her hands. Her hands alone.

Or she would go insane.

– –

Amy did not return that night. Nor was she at school the next morning. Katie spent the next two days in the nurses office. No one could find Amy, but not many cared. What she had done was wrong. Only Danielle was worried about where she could be. The others knew that she would turn up when she was ready. It's how she had always been.

But then again, Danielle had always been the one to help Amy when she was in this type of mood. She knew all of Amy's hiding spots back home, having known her since they were very young. But here, in this completely different country then their own, she had no idea where she could hide. Where she _would_ hide. As the days dragged on, her worry only increased.

Danielle questioned Gaara every morning, seeing if her friend had come home the night before. Gaara would not answer, but would let her look into the room each time to see the messed up empty bed that had been Amy's. She decided to stop looking after Katie was let out of the nurses office. Maybe the others were right. Amy would turn up. She couldn't skip school forever.

Katie was over what happened. Sure, she was still a little upset that she got her ass kicked by Amy in front of everyone like that, but she had known that Amy just needed a little spark to start the forest fire. So much for nothing breaking us apart, Katie scoffed to herself. She shouldn't have fought with Amy. She knows that Amy is strong then her, Amy is the strongest out of them all. And in one of those fits she could be deadly.

Katie had been very surprised to find out how Amy had attacked Kristen after knocking her out. That has never happened before. Amy has never been that out of control before. Katie fears the reasons that put Amy in that state. In a state where she could have possibly killed someone. Where she could have killed her friends. Katie shook off the thought. No. Amy would never have gone that far. Something would have stopped her before that happened... but just how far until that something told her to stop? Just how far would she have gone, had Katie not have been knocked out?

Things had changed so quickly. They had all been laughing and having a good time. Katie had thought there was nothing that could ever bring them to the point where they were at.

Katie had a feeling things at home were a lot worse then Amy was letting on.

– –

Amy sat in the cold empty pool in the old pool building staring at the cracked ceiling. Hunger started to gnaw at her days ago. But she was to stubborn, to afraid, to see them right now. Katie probably hates her. Kristen is probably on the verge of hate, and is probably scared of her right now. The others probably think shes dangerous and should be kicked out of the school.

Amy wouldn't blame them if they did.

She went way over the line. It should have stopped before it even started. But she had just lost it. She didn't even know what happened, and that's what scares her the most. Not knowing what put her to that point.

It scares her to death.

– –

The whole room fell silent as the door opened. Brittany turned in her chair to look at who just entered the class room. Amy shuffled her feet back towards where she sat after handing her pass to Iruka-sensei. Amy ignored all of the stares, glares, and whispers that lingered around the room and sat down in the seat next to Hinata.

Iruka cleared his throat and went on about what he was talking about to the class.

No one talked to Amy. She just faced the front of the room with a blank face and ignored all of the whispers and glares she was getting. Brittany felt a small twinge of sympathy. But then she remembered the look in her brown eyes when she had thrown Kristen to the floor. Disgust filled the place of sympathy. Brittany went back to talking with Kiba.

Hinata stayed silent, waiting for Amy to talk first. But she didn't. Hinata felt bad for her. Not only does she have almost six days worth of class work to make up, but she has all of the classes hate sticking to her like a magnet. And she is taking it all with a blank expression. Hinata knew Amy must know how the others feel about what she did. It had to be one of the reasons she disappeared for so long. But Hinata was glad she was back and safe. She had been worried about the girl.

The school day passed and everyone went back to the dorms. Hinata waited by the school entrance, waiting for Amy. She knew Amy had to go get the work she missed so that she could try and catch up on what she missed. Amy came out twenty minutes after the bell had rung, trying to fold papers so they would fit into her notebook.

Hinata smiled at her as they fell in step together. "I can help you with the lab you missed," she said in a small voice. "You have to have a partner. It only takes fifteen minutes to complete."

"Thanks," Amy smiled back at her.

**Reviewww?**


End file.
